Ice Age 5 Shira and Diego
by JessicaE22
Summary: Another Shira and Diego love story! Diego and Shira go on a walk together one day not knowing what it will lead to. This is my first story ever! Please review! Thanks everybody! :
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I wrote this story earlier this year after I learned about some of the characters and watched some of the trailers. This is my first story ever so please be nice with the reviews. I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

It was a warm, beautiful, sunny afternoon at the new island. The 'herd' was walking and exploring the new place. Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were walking in the front. Sid was trailing along behind them. Louis and Peaches had gone exploring and were hanging out with their new friends. Granny was with a group of more old feisty seniors the herd had thankfully found and left her with. Shira and Diego however, were in a world of their own.

They ran miles ahead of the herd, Shira in front of Diego, taking in the sights as they raced past. They were laughing. Diego, because he was having the time of his life with the newest member of the herd…who he also kind of liked. And Shira, because she was finally free! Not stuck on a boat with those annoying, nasty, blood thirsty pirates where she couldn't run!

She was also happy she had found Diego. If it weren't for him, she would still be on that ship with that despicable Captain Gutt. And she loved Diego for it. Not that she would ever tell him that!

After running for miles, Diego was running short of breath and he suddenly thought it sounded really quiet. He stopped. He didn't hear Shira running. He looked around, but didn't see her. "Uhhh…Shir-!"

He was cut off when something knocked him to the ground. He looked up and saw Shira. She smirked and laughed. "Gotcha!"

Diego smiled and he laughed too. He stared up into her gorgeous blue sapphire eyes and kind of went into a daze. Shira looked at him funny, shook her head and got up off of him. Diego immediately came out of his trance and he stood up as well. They continued their journey, but they only walked now.

"Soooo…" Diego started. Not knowing what to say. Shira smirked.

Uhhmm…" Shira said not really knowing what to say either. They looked at eachother and laughed. Now that they weren't running, they didn't know what to say or do. There was a really long, awkward silence. Finally, Diego thought of a question he wanted to ask her.

"Sooo…where are you from? I mean…what happened to your pack?" Diego asked.

Shira frowned alittle remembering her pack. "Well," she started, "I guess I had a pretty normal saber life. Growing up, learning to hunt, stuff like that. But then one day, my pack was raided by another pack. They were much larger than us. I was only a cub. A _girl_ cub. The other pack had killed off most of our pack. Including my father, mother, and brothers. But when they found me, they took me to be in their pack, along with some of the other girl cubs. They wanted us to be raised in their pack so we could eventually mate with their boys to make their pack bigger. I was only a cub, but I knew better than to live with the pack that had just killed my family. When we got to their den, I escaped somehow. And they never caught me. I just kept running. That's when Gutt found me. I was only a child when he rescued me. I needed food, and I needed a home. He had both. Sooo…I left with him." Diego had listened to every word she had said and had seen all she had been through. She had lost her whole family.

Diego sighed. "Wow. You've been through so much. I'm such an idiot for treating you the way I did sometimes…I'm really sorry."

Shira smiled and sweetly nudged Diego's cheek. "Hey, it's okay." Diego nudged her back.

"Wow. I'm starting to sound soft like you." Shira said, laughing.

Diego blushed and said, "Hey, I like your soft side."

Shira smiled and blushed. "I like yours too. It's…cute."

Diego raised his eyebrows. Did she just say cute? Wow. He must _really_ be going soft. He just smiled and said, "Thanks."

"So what about your pack?" Shira asked.

Diego told her the story about Soto and the baby. About how he met Manny and Sid and about risking his life for Manny, and killing Soto. Then afterwords, returning the baby back to the humans.

"Wow." Shira said."Ya know you're a real hero Diego!"

Diego only blushed and said, "Uh…Yeah I guess so."

Diego and Shira had lost track of time and saw that it was getting really dark out. "Uhhmm. I think we better find some place to stay tonight. We might have to catch up with the herd tomorrow."

"Oh. Um…okay." Shira said trying to stay cool, but was secretly happy that they would be alone together **_all_** night long.

And Diego was too.

They saw a cave up ahead and walked inside. It was empty, so they went inside and laid down. There was a chill in the air and it sent a shiver down Shira's back. She shook, secretly hoping Diego would see. And sure enough, he did. He smirked, walked over and laid his body on top of hers, keeping her warm. Shira looked up at him, smiled and said, "Thanks, Diego."

Diego smiled back and said, "Anytime."

Really meaning it. The two tigers both fell asleep not knowing what the day ahead would bring them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Well, here's my second chapter! I think I suck at writing, but I love it at the same time. Please review! and PLEASE tell me whether I should continue or not. Thanks and I hope you all like it!

Chapter 2

The next morning

Shira woke up and yawned. She chuckled when she saw Diego still on top of her. She moved around a little, and poked him in the leg, nudged him in the face, until finally, he woke up. He yawned, and saw Shira staring up at him with raised eyebrows, smiling. He quickly got up off of her. "Oh, sorry!" He said.

"Yeah, you better be. One more second and I would have suffocated!" She joked.

Diego's stomach growled. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Must be time for breakfast."

Shira smiled and almost as if on cue, her stomach growled too.

So they walked out of the cave to hunt. They found a herd of deer and easily brought one down. They dragged it to the cave. As they were walking Diego noticed the sky was turning a greyish, green color and it looked like a big storm was coming.

When they reached the cave Diego told Shira that they better eat fast and then run back to find the herd. They ate as fast as they could, but a huge wind had started up. Hail started to fall and rain was pouring. The winds grew stronger and the two sabers decided to wait until the storm slowed down before leaving the cave. But it didn't.

Suddenly one strong wind and a long streak of lightning struck a big tree. There was a loud crack! The tree blew over and fell onto the entrance of the cave, blocking their only way out. Diego and Shira gasped and tried pushing the large tree out of the way. They pushed for several minutes with no luck. Diego looked at Shira and said, "It's no use. For now, we're stuck here."

Shira frowned and looked at the deer carcass they had just gobbled down. She wished they wouldn't had eaten so fast. "Great. With no food or water. We'll die here."

Diego sighed and laid down with his head on his paws. Shira did the same. They looked at each other for a few minutes just studying each other's faces. Finally, Shira stood up, walked over to Diego, and flopped down beside him. She nudged his head with her own. "Well, at least we still have each other."

Diego smiled at her. She was so strong. Even when she might die. "Yeah you're right." He said.

She nuzzled him. And he nuzzled her back. They continued this for a while. They finally pulled back and smiled at each other. Diego's heart was filled with so much love for her and he was feeling things inside him he had never felt before. He was just staring at her. The only light in the cave was coming from a small gap in the wall. And the light was shining right on Shira, like a spotlight. She was beautiful. Her fur was white as snow, and her nose, a soft pink. Her eyes were the most intriguing of all her features. They were bright blue and they shone like the moon. He could stare at them for hours and get completely lost. Diego loved her. He knew he had to say something to her. "Shira." He said.

"Yes. Diego?" Shira said looking into his perfect green eyes.

Diego took a deep breath. 'Here goes.'

"Uhm. You're the most beauitiful girl I've ever seen. And when I'm around you, I'm… I'm just so happy.

Shira grinned and saw what he was getting at.

"Shira. I…I love you. And I want to be with you…forever!

Shira beamed and said, "I love you too, Diego. And…I want to be with you too."

They both smiled at each other and leaned in, closed their eyes, and shared their first kiss. It was the most amazing feeling either of them had ever felt. Diego felt her soft lips rub against his, and Shira smiled as she felt his press against hers. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, then pulled back. Only to lean back in and do it again. Diego pushed back on Shira, and she fell on her back. Shira wrapped her front legs around Diego's neck pulling him closer. They both purred and groaned in pleasure. This lasted for a few minutes.

When they pulled back the last time, Diego leaned in for another kiss, but Shira stood up and smiled very seductively at Diego. She walked around him very slow. He rolled on his back and purred in awe. Shira licked him very slowly. His purring increased in volume as he felt the warm sensation going up and down his neck and face. She gently nudged him under his neck, trying to get him to stand up. That's when Diego realized that…Shira wanted to mate with him.


End file.
